My hero!
by Blackrosetta13
Summary: It had started a few months ago, during the lunar eclipse. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, the eclipse had been predicted by astrologists, and yet when it happened the world changed. People thought to be mere fiction were suddenly walking around as if they had always been there, heroes and villains were decking it out on the streets at least once a week.
1. Prologue: How's the girls

The original case was incredibly old, having taken place in 1977. A small girl scout troupe had been out on a camping trip with their scout leader, a Mrs. Erma Gildstein, and her teenage daughter, Amber. About a week before the trip, someone had slipped a note into Amber's locker at school, claiming if they went on the trip, the children would die. Of course she and her mother took this threat as nothing more than some sick prank, as it was nearing Halloween, and went on the trip anyway. They planned to take the girls into the woods to watch the solar eclipse. However, the little girls would never get to see the eclipse, as the morning of it, Erma found nothing but ashes where their tents had been, and the girls no where in sight. The children's bodies were never found. And that wasn't all. Amber, while looking for the children, found that anything that could have been used to put out the fire, water, or the small extinguishers they had brought, were completely empty. That may have already been very, very strange, but things got really creepy afterwards. Amber and her mother were grief stricken, and someone at Amber's school wanted to make sure they stayed that way. For a whole year, once a month, someone would place a single sash belonging to one of the girls in Amber's locker, while calling Erma once a week and asking each time 'how are the girls?'. The culprit never stayed on the line long enough for the police to trace the call. Once the sashes had run out, the culprit began to send individual badges. These awful acts did not stop until Erma and Amber passed away.

Fast forward to August 21st, 2017. A pair of hikers come across a skeleton that was sent rolling down a hill on the trail due to the hard winds of an incoming storm. Once the police were called and the area was investigated, the remains of the missing girl scouts were found. Their bones and uniforms were perfectly clean. No clues to who their kidnapper was had been left behind. There were rumors. Some of Amber's old classmates had claimed that she had joined a Charles Manson like cult. Other people said Erma's father had been involved in the mob. But neither had any substance behind them. At the very least, the victims families, and the Gildstein family, could have rest.

Or so they thought.

Just like the day the members of Erma's troupe went missing, another solar eclipse was taking place on the 21st, the day the girls' remains were found, two separate troupes on opposite sides of the United states were going on camping trips. Both had been sent the same letter Amber had received, and both ignored it.

Only one troupe made it home. Not because the attacker, or attackers didn't try, but because someone had come to their rescue.

 **"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"**


	2. Chapter one: The pig child and the hero

It had started nearly exactly one month ago, during the lunar eclipse. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, the eclipse had been predicted by astrologists, and yet when it happened the world changed. People thought to be mere fiction were suddenly walking around as if they had always been there, heroes and villains were decking it out on the streets at least once a week. It went against all science, all logic, and the world was struggling to accept it. Yet, while the media and general public obsessed over these people from another world, where 80% of the population was born with a 'quirk', superpowers, the Pig children of Hollow college had more important things garnering their attention.

"These sashes were kept in perfect condition." Alex Bursh said,gingerly turning the old girl scout sash in his gloved hands. The evidence to the cold case had only arrived that morning, but the five Pig children hadn't slept in three days, spending all their time doing research on the case from 1977, which had been reopened when one group of girl scouts had been kidnapped last month, and a second group had just barely managed to be rescued by the symbol of Peace himself, a pro hero from the strange other world. All Might. "I mean, I know that the police take good care of their evidence, but the culprit kept these perfectly preserved before sending them to Amber Gildstein." "Just like the skeletons." Greta Friedrich pointed out from her spot on the other side of the room, where she was examining the badges. "Whoever did this, they made sure to take good care of these items, and possibly the girls themselves, from what we can decipher from the skeletons. The girls had lived for at least three years before they died. _Widerlich_." Widerlich indeed. Ophelia Whesker ran a hand through her pastel purple hair and yawned, tears stinging at her eyes. She had taken to task of looking over the photos sent to them of the remains, as the police would never let college students handle them. From the bones, they could gather that the girls had been well fed, and face no physical trauma that would have left a lasting affect on their bodies. "My guess is going to be that they were poisoned. Most likely with something that wouldn't have any traces left after all this time." As she spoke, Ophelia struggled not to yawn again. Three days without sleep wasn't new for college students, especially not these college students, but they would need to refuel soon or else everyone was going to crash. Sighing she pushed her chair away from the table and got to her feet, pulling off her gloves. "I'm making a run to the market. Who wants what, and pass around the cash." She wheeled around the lab in her heelies, collecting everyone's money and shoving it into the pocket of her powder blue lab coat. Alex wanted pixie stix and Red bull, while Greta went the healthier route, opting for some apples and sweet tea. Kelly Marsh, Ophelia's best friend for near twelve years, wanted a hot pocket and monster, and last was small Paul Collins, who wanted some chips and salsa, along with both a Red bull and a monster. Ophelia copied all this down on her iPhone and took off, planning to splurge a little and grab herself a Salmon bowl to go from the local sushi place, Mr. sushi's. Leaving the science building, Ophelia made her way across the campus, waving at Professor Iceberg and Professor Delinko as she walked by. Professor Delinko was the criminal justice and psychology professor at Hollow's, and Ophelia was in both, however she had no classes with Professor Iceberg, as he was just the teaching aid for Professor Gears, who taught history, and she wouldn't be starting that until next semester. However she liked Iceberg. He liked to make stuff explode, and due to being pretty young compared to the other professors he was relatively easy to talk to.

Once she left the Hollow's campus Ophelia slipped on her large headphones and hit shuffle on her iPhone, content when a song by Emilie Autumn came up. Walking down the streets Ophelia took a moment to relax and take in those around her. Every since the eclipse such interesting people had come to the area. She saw a man with three eyes, a little boy who had two heads, and even a toddler with dinosaur hands and feet! So cool...then again, Ophelia was already a fan of My hero academia, the fictional world that these strange people called home, so hey were so shocking to her as they were to most the rest of society. Letting out a loud yawn Ophelia smiled and adjusted her lime green glasses, continuing on her way to the market. If it weren't for her sleepy stupor, she might have noticed the scarecrow of a blond man walking in front of her, and she might have recognized him. Ironically, Jonathan Young's cover of the My hero academia song Peace sign came on next, and Ophelia happily, and sleepily began to sing along to it, hoping in puddles left over from the earlier ran. She wasn't a good singer, even her own parents had told her such, but Ophelia didn't care. To quote a podcast she greatly enjoyed, 'Here's the thing...fuck everyone.' Words Ophelia had decide to live by. She'd spent too much of her younger life worrying about how others viewed her, and that was not a habit Ophelia planned on falling back into any time soon. " My eyes are swollen with the tears that I've been crying, but to the rest of the world, ever smiling. Singing for the courage that I'm dying to show!" This was a usual sight for anyone in the neighborhoods surrounding Hollow college in the last nine months, however to someone like the blond man ahead of her this was something entirely new. He had actually paused and let her get ahead of him, chuckling softly as he followed behind and watched her little song and dance. Maybe if Ophelia hadn't been blasting her music so loudly she would have heard him. After another five minutes of walking and singing, and stopping to coo at any dog she passed, Ophelia and the blond man reached the market place. It was a little hole in the wall place set between a tattoo parlor called Cat tattoo and a vape shop known as Wizards dust. The market place itself went by the humble name of...Market place. It was owned by Joseph and Monique Aritza, and currently their son Hector, an avid fan of the RPG Off, was standing behind the counter. "Buenos diaz, pig girl." Hector greeted, lowering his large vape. He was tall and scrawny, with shaggy brown hair and these big, pretty blue eyes he got from his dad. The blond man did a double take and frowned at the name Hector had given Ophelia. However, she just smiled and hung her headphones around her neck. "Buenos diaz, just here to restock before going back to work." "I assumed. This is your fourth stop here since one this morning. I assume you are working that girl scout case, yes?" "I'm afraid that is classified information, my dear merchant." Ophelia replied, already putting monsters and red bulls into a small basket she had picked up near the entrance. "But we haven't slept in, like, three days. "Oh querido." Hector shook his head, laughing softly. "do not overwork yourselves, Pig children. If you all pass out while working, who will help my family pay their bills? You lot give us more money than this entire part of town combined." "That's because you sell good quality shiz." Ophelia shrugged, tossing about three packages of hot pockets into the basket. The an wandered over to the soda section, keeping an ear out on their conversation. After all, he had an interest in this girl scout issue as well.

Ophelia tossed the rest of the needed items into her basket and rolled over to the counter, Hector blinked and leaned over, snickering when he saw her glittery powder blue sneakers, special ordered to match her coat. "Aren't you a little old for heelies, pig girl?" "Pshaw, growing old is mandatory. Growing up is optional." Hector shrugged and held out his hand. "Can't argue that logic. Credits please~" Ophelia laughed and handed him the money, waiting as Hector bagged her items. "I am seeing a disturbing lack of Mountain dew and lunchables in your purchase. Are you cheating on our market place, pig girl? My parents will be devastado, devastated." "No, I just want something with a little more substance right now, so I'm going to go grab something from Mr. Sushi's. Rest assured that I'll be back for some dew and lunchables before midnight." Ophelia slipped the bags onto her arms. Hector chuckled and nodded. "Good to hear. Adiós pig girl. Stay sexy and don't get murdered." He bid farewell, quoting the podcast Ophelia enjoyed. She snorted a laugh and waved as she walked out of the doors. "Adiós Hect-" "THIEF!" Ophelia halted, looking around. A sort of sludge man in nothing but pants ran by, money falling from his body. A man with electricity crackling through his hair was standing outside the Market Place, having been heading inside when the shout rang out. He noted Ophelia's wide eyed and chuckled. "You must be a local, eh?" Local was a term used for the citizens of this world, who hadn't grown up around others with powers. "Villains like him just keep cropping up, and kids like you just aren't safe. There doesn't seem to be an end to them." "No, there _is_ an end."

The sudden deep voice caught Ophelia off guard and when she looked up and saw the hulking figure walked out of the market, her jaw dropped. He was HUGE, so much so Ophelia barely reached below his chest, and this man was literally nothing but muscle and blond hair, some of which stood on end like a pair of antenna. His smile was so white it was blinding. **All Might.** He actually glanced at Ophelia and then reached out, ruffling her hair with his massive hand. Internally she was fangirling like crazy. "It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!" And then he took off, going so fast the back draft made Ophelia's lab coat flap behind her like some sort of cape.

Necrosearch is actually a real page, and have done amazing work in law enforcement! If you're interested in finding out more about them, follow this link!

Widerlich is German for disgusting.

Buenos Diaz is good morning.

Oh querido is Oh dear.

OH MY GOSH I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS.

Like I said, the previous version was just me winging it. I was honestly surprised when so many of you liked it, and I felt that I could do better, and that you guys deserved better. I just felt that the world was sort of bland, and the side characters were just faceless assbutt #1 and #2. I wanted both the world and the people inside it, even those who don't play a big role, to be alive and feel like you could actually meet them. Delinko is going to be easy, she was my actual world history, psychology and criminal justice teacher, and let me tell you that woman was a card. As for some of the other professors, you may recognize them as staff from the SCP foundation. There isn't any crossover besudes those characters themselves. I just like the idea of seeing them written in the roles of zany college professors.

nervs

I'm actually a little nervous though. I'm sorry if you don't like this as much as you did the original version. I look forward to hearing everyone's feedback!


	3. Chapter two: Moving without thinking

"Hey, hey, hey, what's been taking you so long!" Paul and the others ran towards Ophelia just as she was walking back to campus, which was still about a block away. She had the grocery bags hanging from one arm, and her salmon bowl in the other. Seeing her friends made Ophelia grin, she was so excited to tell them what happened. "I met All Might!" When these words left her mouth, the rest of the Pig children skidded to a halt and they stared, gawking. Kelly was the first to react. "No fucking way, what?!" 'Yeah! So, turns out that today is like...the first episode." This actually only dawned on Ophelia as she said it. This was the first episode..that meant this was the day Izuku proved he was worthy to inherit All Might's quirk! "You guys, we have to see this." Kelly turned to the others, her eyes the size of saucers. The others weren't so sure, the case needed to be worked on, but at the same time...this was a once in a life time opportunity to see history in the making. " _Ich bin in!_ " Greta was the first to speak, and while the others weren't entirely sure what she had said, they could tell from her enthusiasm that she was on board, so Paul and Alex caved as well. With this decision, they began walking back the way Ophelia had come, and everyone was pretty excited to be honest. "Here, give me the bags so you can eat your food before it gets cold." Paul said, holding his hands out to Ophelia, who did as she was told. "I can't believe I was in the Market Place with All Might! That means he probably heard, like, everything me and Hector said...pffft, poor guy must have been confused." "Buenos dias, pig giiiiirl~" Alex snickered, mimicking Hector. The group all laughed, commenting on how Alex did that a little _too_ well. Ophelia pulled the lid off of her meal and hummed happily. As always, the food looked delicious. "Mr. Sushi's is the best! Man, today has been great!" "We can't get distracted, though." Paul reminded the group as they turned a corner. "After this, we're going back to the lab. I think we should start checking those sashes for insects. I know the killer kept them well preserved, but there's still a chance mites and such could have gotten into them." That was a good idea, something the other Pig Children were more than happy to congratulate him on. "It'll probably take the rest of the day, and maybe half of tomorrow, depending on how thorough we want to be." Ophelia said as she ripped open a packet of soy sauce with her teeth. That was the Pig children for you. Yes, they were taking a break, a much needed break, and going to watch history in the making. That didn't stop them from planning work.

The group didn't actually know where they were going, but they figured that as long as they were near the explosion that Kacchan, a boy with an explosive quirk, sets off when sludge man captures him, they should be fine. However, they actually ended up right outside the area just as everything was getting started and a crowd was beginning to gather. Ophelia placed the lid back on her food. After all, a kid was still in danger. Even if she and her lab mates knew he would be fine in the end, she still didn't want to treat this as if it were lunch and a show. Death Arms and Backdraft were already on the scene, but just like in the manga, they could do nothing. "Question, if Backdraft controls water, or, like, at least shoots it out of himself, could he not shoot his water at a high enough pressure to knock the boy out of sludge man?" Greta asked. Oh wow, Ophelia hadn't thought of that. "Or, would that not work because sludge man is made of liquid? Would he just absorb the water and grow larger?" "Or, if Death Arms can't grab him because he's liquid, then why not grab the boy?" Alex interjected. Their conversation was catching the attention of some other bystanders, who were now muttering the same questions. Ophelia shook her head with a sigh. "I like heroes. They're so cool and they put their lives on the line, but...they rely to heavily on their quirks and what they're _used_ to doing. They don't think outside the box at all." Just as she said this, a young green haired boy and a certain blond arrived to the scene. The Pig children continued to mutter different things that could be done, while the other bystanders started talking about how All Might had been seen chasing this villain earlier. Ophelia was so caught up in this conversation she and her lab mates were having, she totally forgot why they were there until Izuku ran past her, towards the villain. They stopped talking to each other and began to cheer him on, while everyone else yelled at him to come back. Ophelia grinned, yelling words of encouragement until the time came where All Might was supposed to step in. The villain lifted a large arm, ready to strike Izuku down and kill him.

He was going to be fine. Ophelia knew this. All Might was going to save the day.

So why?

 **Why was she running out there?!**

" GEHEN OPHELIA! DU KANNST ES SCHAFFEN!" Greta cupped her hands around her mouth, calling out to her. "GO OPHELIA! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU ARE OUR WUNDERKIND!" Ophelia knew that word at least. Wunderkind. _Prodigy child._ And while it was true that she was smarter than most her age, and talented in her chosen field, that had nothing to do with the stupid choice she was making now! Just a few seconds ago she was fine watching Kacchan struggle against this villain, his life on the line. Pathetic...pathetic! "Ophelia!" Kelly cried out, and grabbed something from the pocket of her lab coat, tossing it to her. "Catch!" Ophelia jumped up and caught the small white bottle. Hydrofluoric acid? Why did Kelly even have this with her?! "You idiot girl!" Sludge man's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Just who do you think you are, running out to me? I'll kill you too!" Ophelia bit the inside of her cheek and lunged forward, propelling herself to the villain. Once close enough, she wrenched the lid off the bottle and threw it, managing to land it into sludge man's eye. Thank god for high school soft ball. The villain let out a scream as his eye began to bubble, steam rising as the acid burned him. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ophelia grabbed a hold of Izuku, and then plunger her hand into the villain's liquid body, managing to get a grip on Kacchan's wrist. Ophelia wasn't strong by any means, but thanks to the flailing of sludge man, she was able to pull him out. With an angry scream, the villain lifted himself, planning to slam his body on all three of them. Ophelia shielded the boys and squeezed her eyes shut. But the blow never came. Slowly opening her eyes, Ophelia gasped when she saw All Might before her, blocking the villain's attack. He glanced at her and then at Izuku. "I truly am pathetic, admonishing a fan when I wasn't even going to practice what I preach! A pro is always putting their lives on the line!" As he spoke, blood spurt from his mouth and instinctively Ophelia wanted to yell at him to stop because he was hurting himself, but she knew she couldn't. This was his job, just like investigating murder was, or was going to be, hers. "DETROIT SMASH!" Ophelia clung to both teenage boys as All Might attacked the villain, and she was so worried the updraft his punch created would send them flying, however, using his other hand, All Might got a hold of all three of them, keeping them safely in place. The villain literally _exploded_ , bits of him flying everywhere. Once the wind settled, the area was quiet and still, All Might panting as he let go of Ophelia and the boys. Ophelia lifted her head as the sky grew dark, clouds forming over head, and it began to rain gently.

After that, the pieces of the villain were collected and safely handed over to the police. Some heroes were complimenting Kacchan, despite being the one captured, while others like Death arms and Komu were scolding Ophelia and Izuku for being so rash. Well, they tried to anyway, but Ophelia wasn't having that. She got to her feet, dusting off her front, and then grabbed Izuku's wrist. "No." The heroes...weren't used to this kind of treatment, and watched dumbfounded as Ophelia walked back to her lab group, bringing Izuku with him. Compared to the heroes, her friends actually began to compliment the young boy. "Kid, that awesome! You were a real hero back there kid!" "Yes! You are a _wunderkind_." Greta was squishing Izuku's face, cooing. "Yeah, the way you thought to blind that creep by throwing your bag? Totally awesome! You were real brave back there!" Paul grinned. It was kind of adorable, he was barely taller than the 14 year old. Izuku was red faced, trying to tell everyone their compliments were unfounded. It was his fault the villain had originally gotten away from All Might. That he hadn't done anything. However, Alex flicked his forehead. "You're a jr high kid, yeah? So you here swears all the time, sooo...bullshit." "E-Eh?" Izuku tilted his head, confused. Kelly nodded, grinning down at him. "Sure, he did get away because of you, but, like, COME ON. There were so many other things those heroes could have done to help that kid, but it was your scrawny ass that went out and tried to help him. So I think you totally deserve the kudos." Izuku was having a hard time processing all this, but he was grateful for their kind words and their encouragement. Ophelia pointed off to the direction of their school. "We go to Hollow's. So, if you ever just want to come around feel free! Just ask for the Pig children! You def have fans in us, kiddo!" "...Th-thank you!"

The Pig children all smiled and laughed, wishing Izuku farewell. He tried to thank Ophelia, but she insisted she didn't deserve it, still ashamed she hadn't acted sooner. With that, they parted ways with the young boy, unaware that the symbol of peace was watching them.


	4. Chapter three: The pig people's legacy

Toshinori Yagi made his way tiredly back towards the Market Place. He had used the soda bottles he'd bought to capture that villain the first time, and now he needed to get more. And maybe some food, he was extremely worn down from what had happened today, though he was happy. He had gotten to see not only a timid, quirckless boy like Izuku put his life on the line to save another, but he had gotten to see one of those 'locals' do the same. Heh. Now he had a successor, and someone else to keep an eye out for. This girl was going to do great things, he just knew it. Young people were amazing! Toshi pulled open the door to the market place and was greeted again by the young man behind the counter. He knew who Toshinori was, Toshi could tell. A handful of people in town did, however they always kept it to themselves and left him alone. It was...nice. Toshi appreciated it. However, Toshi might be able to use this for once. "Ah, young man. I have a question about the young lady who was here earlier?" "Oh, you mean pig girl Ophelia, yes?" Toshi furrowed his brow. To him it sounded like an insult, but the girl hadn't seemed to be bothered by the name earlier. "Pig...girl?" "Ah, yes!" The young man grinned from behind the counter. "Yes! A very important name. Muy, muy importante! Ophelia and her friends have earned their name through hard work, yes." Oh? This suddenly sounded promising. "I see...can you please explain?" Toshinori asked while going over to the soda bottles, taking down two. The young man's smile grew and he nodded. "Sure thing!"

"Have you ever heard of the Pig people?" Toshinori responded with a cocked brow. "Not a lot of people do, then again, um, I guess it makes even more sense that _you_ wouldn't, since I don't then they existed back where you came from. And uh, I'm Hector, by the way." hector rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. It was finally sinking in just WHO he was talking to. "Now, I'm only repeating what Ophelia and the other Pig children have told me, so I'm no expert in this stuff, ummm..the Pig people are a group of forensic anthropologists made up of people from different fields of study. Botanists, cops. things like that. From what I've been told, they basically created everything about crime solving that we have today. It's kind of amazing, really." Toshi had to admit, Hector was right. And for a group of locals without any quirks...it was a glaring reminder that these people had learned how to survive without heroes like him. That in his world, everyone had grown perhaps too dependent on their powers. "They got their names by burying dead pigs and using them to learn about locating bodies. I'm a bit fuzzy on the real details on that part, but..it worked." "And this girl and her friends are...the Pig children?" The hero asked. hector nodded. 'Yup! Because they are the new generation. The chosen successors to the Pig people, picked for their determination, intelligence, and weirdly enough, their humor." So he was right. This girl, and her friends, were going to do great things. He took the sodas up to the counter and set them down to scan. Now, Toshi could get around to the important questions. "And..these Pig children are working on that girl scout case?" "Uh...I'm not sure. I mean, I THINK so, but that's, ya know, classified." Hector shrugged, bagging up the sodas. "But, you saved one of the troupes, right? Um..how much do you actually know? About what's going on?" "Practically nothing. I'm not from 'here', so the police have had no interest in sharing details with me." Toshinori sighed, shaking his head. The police in this world weren't fond of heroes, and even seemed to enjoy making his job difficult. Didn't they care more about keeping people safe? Bah. "Oh, well, you do know about what happened in 1977, at least?" Hector asked him, and sighed when Toshi remained silent. They hadn't even told him that much? "Another group of scout was taken back then. They were actually the first, as far as I know. Their bones were actually found on the same day you saved that group..and the other group was taken. It's real messed up. Un enfermo de perra." He paused, and then leaned on his elbows on the counter, closer to Toshinori. "If you really wanna know more and get involved, go down to the college up the road. Ophelia and the other children should be able to help."

(( I AM ALIVE!

Sorry for the short chapter, but the ball is finally rolling. Toshi has been somewhat clued in on what the hell is going on around here, and he's not going to just sit around and wait for someone to give him permission to get involved. After all, it's a part of the hero's job to shove their noses into other people's business. ))


	5. Chapter four: Meet professor Kondraki

Ophelia sat on her bed, a coffee mug in hand with the phrase 'THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE' printed across it in large letters. Her laptop was perched on her lap and Nick Cave's low, crooning voice was coming from the speakers as her black cat, Sissel, was sprawled beside her, purring contently. The morning sun was only just beginning to filter in through the window, but Ophelia had been awake for at least four hours with nothing but her skull fairy lights and the light from her laptop to see by. Today, the police would release information on their interrogation with the culprit who failed to kidnap the girl scouts All Might had saved. This interrogation was important, it could help save the lives of the girls who had been successfully taken, or it could be totally useless. Either way, Ophelia wanted to be awake when the articles hit. A knock at the door caused Ophelia to jump slightly and she looked p. Someone coming to see her at this hour? She could only guess that it was one of her labmates, possibly wanting to stay up together and wait for the police to release the information.

"The door is unlocked, come on in."

Much to Ophelia's surprise, and minor dismay, she saw that her visitor was All Might, or rather Toshinori Yagi, as he hadn't bothered changing into his super hero form for their visit. That had actually been a smart choice, it would have been hard to explain why All Might of all people was in her room. He took a moment to examine her room, the skull lights that were strung up from the ceiling like Christmas lights, the posters that hung from the walls for bands like The birthday party massacre, Nick Cave and the bad seeds, and Creature feature. Then there was Ophelia, her hair a mess and wearing a white onesie covered in penguins wearing hats. Oh boy was her face red. So embarrassing. "Mr. Yagi..? What are you doing here?" Ophelia asked, and moved some papers and photos around on her bed so he could sit. Um, if he wanted to? He did though, and cleared his throat. "Well, at least we don't really need to get introductions out of the way." He was decently awkward in his true form, but Ophelia already knew this. She was feeling decently awkward herself. "Anyway, I have been told by your friend...Hector? He says you may be working on the case involving those girl scouts I saved. The police haven't been willing to work with me, but that young man says you might be able to." Sissel woke to the sound of this strangers deep voice and yawned, stretching before padding over to the blond man and sniffing at him. Toshi reached out and gently stroked the cats back while Ophelia was silent, thinking. After a minute or so of silence she spoke up. "'m...not sure what I can do, but I could always reach out to Necrosearch. If they're willing to let you into the loop then the police will HAVE to go with it. It's about 7, so Professor Kandraki should be up..." As she spke Ophelia closed her laptop and slid off the bed. Toshi noticed the onesie had a little puffball tail and a hood with bear ears. That was actually kind of cute... Toshinor got to his own feet and followed her out of the room and back into the hallway of the Orange dorm, or so that's what he was told it was called. Were he in his hero form, Toshi would have been able to make small talk with the young woman, however he wasn't and therefore they were left in a stressful silence until they left the dorm and walked over to the science building. Due to the early morning, none of the other students were really up and about, making it easy to get the Kondraki's room.

"Hey, King of the booooterflies?" Ophelia peeked her head through the door. Sitting behind his desk, slamming down a big red F stamp on some papers was Professor Kondraki, an older man with a bit of stubble on his face. He looked of maybe Asian descent with glasses and black hair under a ball cap. He wore a T-shirt under his lab coat, plain jeans, and sneakers. His face lit up when he saw the purple haired student. "Well hey there kiddo, you're up early! As excited for the police to give us their info as I am?" "About that, um, I have.." Ophelia glanced over her shoulder and found that Toshinori had taken his hero form. "I have All Might with me, and I think that he has the right to know what's going on. I'm sure the rest of my group, as well as Necrosearch would agree." She stepped inside the classroom and All Might followed. Kondraki's eyes widened in slight surprise but mostly, he looked amused. "I was wondering when you would show up,, Mr. Symbol of peace." He shoved the papers he was grading aside and leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the table. Certainly not teaching behavior All Might was used to seeing. "Lucky for you...I agree. So let's get talkin'..."


	6. Chapter five: Your future looks Bright

"Hey, King of the booooterflies?" Ophelia peeked her head through the door. Sitting behind his desk, slamming down a big red F stamp on some papers was Professor Kondraki, an older man with a bit of stubble on his face. He looked of maybe Asian descent with glasses and black hair under a ball cap. He wore a T-shirt under his lab coat, plain jeans, and sneakers. His face lit up when he saw the purple haired student. "Well hey there kiddo, you're up early! As excited for the police to give us their info as I am?" "About that, um, I have.." Ophelia glanced over her shoulder and found that Toshinori had taken his hero form. "I have All Might with me, and I think that he has the right to know what's going on. I'm sure the rest of my group, as well as Necrosearch would agree." She stepped inside the classroom and All Might followed. Kondraki's eyes widened in slight surprise but mostly, he looked amused. "I was wondering when you would show up, Mr. Symbol of peace." He shoved the papers he was grading aside and leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the table. Certainly not teaching behavior All Might was used to seeing. "Lucky for you...I agree. So let's get talkin'..."

All Might wasn't sure how to feel about this man. He certainly had an air of intelligence to him, but still didn't seem like the type of person All Might wouldn't let teach. Still, Ophelia seemed to hold her teacher in high regard, and motioned for All Might follow them as they walked past him and out of the classroom. Kondraki stuck his hands in the pockets of his coat, casually sauntering through the halls of the building. "We still have a bit before the police report comes in. How about you tell me what you already know, and I'll fill you in while giving you a tour of our prestigious school? Sound like a plan, big guy?" All Might nodded without even having to think it over. "I know nothing besides what happened when I saved those little girls, as well as the fact that a second group had been successfully taken." "Wow, these asshole cops are really keeping you in the dark, eh?" Kondraki snorted, shaking his head. "Then again, you could have just googled it...ah well." He held open the doors for All Might and Ophelia, who was wheeling around in her cute little heel shoes. Once outside Kondraki dramatically flung his arms in the air, motioning to the campus. Students were beginning to sleepily stagger out of their dorms, and that was when All Might noticed a sort of canopy of safety nets that hung across some buildings. Students had gone up there and were now laying or sitting on the en ts, drinking coffee and discussing school work or gossip. All Might felt a tingle of panic, since if the students fell, they could be dangerously hurt. However they would have to fall through at least two other levels of safety nets before that could happen. Kondraki noted All Might's expression and laughed. Ophelia giggled with him, and did her best to reassure the hero. "They're as safe as can be, I promise." She waved at a few students who had noticed the symbol of peace and were staring from their spot on the nets. "I'll admit, i am PETRIFIED of heights, but even I feel just fine sitting up there." Konddraki smiled and ruffled his student's already messy hair. "Yup! Hollow's is a very...unique college. We technically count as a university, but a word like that tends to scare away kids who don't have any college experience. You see, unlike most universities, or college's in general, ours is totally free, and anyone can get in, no matter their previous grades or background. Which is a good thing too, because Ophelia here BOMBED high school." Ophelia flushed and gave an awkward smile and shrug. "What can I say...I had no interest in it. The math was needlessly hard, standardized testing is proven to only be bad for students, and history classes repeated the same stuff we'd been taught since mid elementary school." She yawned slightly. All Might could tell she got very little sleep before he came in. He would have to insist that she went to bed once they were done talking. "I only really enjoyed psychology and criminal justice." "And it's a good thing you did, or you never would have found forensic anthropology." Kondraki turned and began to walk, approaching another professor. This man was almost as tall as All Might, but nearly as slender as he was in his true form. He wore a lab coat as well, with a stripped shirt, jeans, and large red converse sneakers. His hair was a shaggy brown, and his eyes almost looked red. "You see, while getting _in_ to our school may be simple, it's _staying in_ that's the hard part. We expect our students to work their asses off for the chance they've been given, and we have the highest drop out rate in the country, as well as the highest graduation rate. It's a bit of a strange case, even I'll admit. Good morning Professor Bright!"

The man turned around, flashing a smile. His sparkling teeth rivaled even All Might's.

"Professor Kondraki! Good morning, King of the boooterflies! And good morning Ophelia!" The tall mean leaned down to hug her, and Ophelia giggled. He then kept hold of her shoulder and pointed to a blond boy off in the distance, very clearly smoking something he should not have been. "I bet you a 30 page essay he drops out by next Monday." Ophelia was silent, twisting her mouth as she thought. "Bet you three months pop quiz immunity that he drops out by Friday." "Deal!"

What a strange school.

* Dr. Bright is not allowed to bargain with personnel for their "souls"

* Dr. Bright is not allowed to challenge anyone to a duel  
* Dr. Clef and Dr. Bright are not allowed to interact without the presence of a responsible administrator.

Dr. Kondraki does not count as a responsible administrator.

Nor does Agent Strelnikov.

Or Dr. Mann.

In fact, let's just keep the two of them apart, period.

* Dr. Bright is not allowed to declare war on any country, thing or person.

* Dr. Bright is no longer allowed to play "Hippocratic Oath Chicken" with the medical staff.

* Despite his doctoral degree, Dr. Bright is not allowed to either prescribe or administer any of the following:

enemas

homeopathic remedies

any sort of medication

free hugs

the healing power of laughter

sexual healing

'more cowbell'

I just REALLY love Doctor Bright.


End file.
